


i've been wondering, hyung

by amazingbees



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingbees/pseuds/amazingbees
Summary: Sehun gets oddly nosey about his best friend Jongin’s sex life.





	i've been wondering, hyung

**Author's Note:**

> when will i stop writing porn akdkfjfj this is like my 4th one in a row
> 
> ((& im over on tumblr @amazingbees, as usual !!! enjoy folks, ilysm))

 “Hey, hyung?” Sehun starts, lazily munching on a bag of chips as he casts a glance across the sofa to his best friend.

Jongin’s knee jumps at the sudden words. He shifts his sleepy gaze momentarily away from the television to glance back. “Yeah, Sehun?”

“Do you ever think about what it would be like to suck a dude off?”

He chokes on his popcorn.

Right, his best friend still thinks he's _straight_.

“Uh, I g-guess? Why are you bringing this up?”

“No reason.” Sehun drawls, shifting himself to rest his feet in Jongin's lap as he directs his attention back to the movie. “Just thinking.”

Jongin swallows a lump in his throat and wisely decides to not pursue the topic any further.

 

 

But it comes back.

It comes back a few weeks later, after the first incident had naturally cleared itself away from his short-term memory.

“Hey, Jongin-hyung?”

“Mhm?” Jongin murmurs, barely paying attention. All of his focus is directed to the essay he has due in exactly _3 hours, 26 minutes, and 52 seconds_. It's a miracle Jongin had even _heard_ Sehun in the first place.

“Have you ever kissed a guy?”

“That's nice, Sehun.”

His fingers continue tapping steadily at the keys, until they make an abrupt stop seconds later.

Jongin? Kissing guys?

Anybody else in the entire world would have known there to be a sensible, if not _obvious_ correlation.

But Sehun is a little different.

Sehun is the only person in this world he tries his very best to keep it from.

(And by god’s name, he’s done a _good job_ so far.)

“Should I be concerned by your silence?”

“No! I mean…” Jongin clears his throat. “Why do you ask?"

“Just wondering, that's all.”

Jongin spins around to look at Sehun- to get a better grasp of the disaster he's dealing with.

But there isn't a disaster.

There's just Sehun, touching his fingers to his lips, eyes filled with wonder and fantasy as he stares off into the distance. When he notices Jongin's gaze, he looks back at him firmly with a spark in his eyes.

“You have, haven't you? You wouldn't react so stiffly if you hadn't.”

Jongin turns back to his desk, a furious blush painting itself over his cheeks.

He hears Sehun’s bed creaking when he gets up, feels warm breath on his neck as Sehun hovers behind him. Hands plant themselves on his shoulders, spinning him around to directly face Sehun.

“You totally _have!"_

Jongin flusters, rubbing his face with his hands, blush seeping down his neck all the way to his collarbones.

He decides, _fuck it_.

“I've done a little more than that.”

“... You _sneaky dog_ , hyung! What's it like, how far have you gone?”

Jongin resorts to silently keeping his face buried in his hands.

His mouth parts to whisper.

“ _Home run_.”

And that's when shit hits the fan.

“No _way_ , Kai, holy shit, how come you never told me?” Sehun’s eyes are wide open, shaking Jongin's shoulders back and forth in disbelief. He slips breezily into Jongin’s lap, getting much too close, much too quickly for Jongin's gay little heart to handle.

“D-Didn’t think it was r-relevant?”

“The hell type of half-assed excuse is that? Come on, tell me, what it's like! What was it like to kiss a boy?”

“Uh…” His hands move down instinctively to catch Sehun when he totters on his lap. They land dangerously low on Sehun's waist, but the boy doesn't seem to care much, looking to Jongin intently. Impatiently.

“Which t-time?”

Sehun’s forehead knocks against Jongin’s shoulder.

(Is he _vibrating_?)

“...”

“...”

_“... Hyung!”_

“Alright, alright.” Jongin soothes awkwardly, patting Sehun's back to distract himself from the sweat beading on his forehead. “I guess… It's not m-much different from kissing anyone else? But usually there's a little less lip-gloss involved.”

Sehun leans back to take a good look at Jongin, nodding in understanding. “Huh. I see, makes sense. When was your first kiss with a boy?”

“Middle school.” He answers immediately without thinking, too entranced with the way Sehun's eyes scan over him.

(As if he were actually _considering_ him.)

“Didn't know hyung was such a _playboy_ back then.” Sehun snickers, lips curling up smugly to the side as he throws a playful punch to Jongin’s shoulder.

“Hey!” Jongin chastises, affronted. One of his hands grips around Sehun’s wrist, looking up to continue scolding him.

However, the moment their eyes meet, he freezes.

Sehun is looking straight into his eyes, gaze intense, full of _purpose_.

He startles.

And Sehun's eyes shut softly, leaning in before Jongin can say a word.

Their lips meet, sealing together to form a firm kiss.

Jongin stiffens up from the unexpected contact, his fingers clenching with the sudden rush of arousal.

Sehun doesn't give up quickly, pressing his body forward and coaxing Jongin's lips into movement.

Jongin lets his eyes shut in trance, and can't think- doesn't _want_ to think, so he presses back. He kisses with all the fire in his body, searing himself through Sehun's lips and mind. His tongue glides over Sehun's bottom lip, and when he gets a soft moan of assent, their tongues glide together with slow and deliberate heat.

Jongin is the first to pull away, heavy-lidded and panting. He breaks the little trail of spit connecting them with the pad of his thumb, swiping it roughly over Sehun's lip.

Sehun isn't in a much better state, ridiculously turned-on as he shuffles in Jongin's lap. He licks his lip in satisfaction from the kiss, giving Jongin a short second of rest before grabbing him by the nape and pulling him back in for another.

There comes a tug at the edge of Jongin's shirt, and he complies easily; pulling away for a short moment to tug off his shirt.

With the material out of the way, Sehun pauses to just _look_ at him- his warm, bronze skin seems to shimmer faintly in the soft lighting. Sehun's hands move of their own accord- roaming up his solid stomach to rub circles against his nipples.

“Is this-” Sehun exhales, breathless, “alright?”

Jongin says nothing at first, instead pulls him into a long biting kiss. His hips grind up against Sehun's, drawing out a low, shared groan.

“ _Yeah,_ god. Take your shirt off too, babe.”

Sehun complies, dizzy.

He feels a little self-conscious at first, but Jongin's hands are so soft against his belly, so very comforting.

“You're so beautiful, baby. So sexy.” Jongin whispers against his lips, and Sehun wonders how he ever deserved someone quite so perfect as him.

Sehun answers by pressing his palm against the bulge in Jongin’s pants.

Jongin mewls against his mouth in obvious delightment. (Too goddamn _cute_ for him to stand.)

“Hyung.”

“Oh _fuck-_ nn, yeah, babe?”

“How does it feel to be fucked in the ass by a guy?”

Jongin pants lightly, breaking into a mischievous smile.

“I’m assuming you’d like to find out?”

“You read my mind, Kim Jongin.” Sehun flashes him a dorky smirk as he climbs reluctantly off of Jongin’s lap. (He tries not to be overly endeared by Jongin’s cute little pout, but ultimately he fails so hard he wonders why he even tries in the first place.)

Sehun grabs Jongin’s hand as he moves, pulling him along to lay beneath him on the bed.

Jongin continues his pouting. “But why am _I_ on the botto-”

Sehun shuts him up the best way he knows how.

His eyebrows furrow with the intensity of the kiss. Jongin feels so _good_ against his lips- against his whole body, really.

When he pulls away, it’s only to fetch the lube from his nightstand.

Jongin leans up onto his elbows, impatiently rustling off his pants and underwear. He strokes up and down his cock slowly, watching Sehun ruffle through a few drawers.

“Mango, pineapple, strawberry, or coconut?”

“Coconut sounds fucking de-... delicious, babe.”

“Coconut it is, then!” Sehun smiles, shaking the bottle of lube victoriously after plucking it from the void of his second drawer.

When he settles back onto the bed, it’s atop Jongin’s thighs. One of his hands holds onto Jongin’s shoulder for stability as he squirts a few drops of lube onto his palm. His eyes rove over Jongin’s naked form, taking special interest in the way his large hands move over his even larger dick.

“The _hell_ dude, you never told me you were _packing_.”

Jongin grunts, eyes slipping shut in pleasure as his hand picks up the pace.

Sehun, always happy to help, sets his hand atop Jongin’s, brushing him off to jerk his dick himself.

“B-Because you never _asked_.”

“Would you have told me if I had?”

“That’s- that’s fair.”

Sehun tsks his tongue, leaning forward to burrow his face into Jongin’s shoulder. “Hey, hyung?”

(He shimmies out of his pants and underwear real quick, getting any and all remaining clothing far out of the way.)

“Mm?” Jongin holds Sehun’s head steady against his shoulder with a hand, and settles them down horizontally onto the bed. (His elbows needed a chance to rest.)

“You’re so _perfect_.”

Jongin flusters, blushing at the sudden compliment.

“Thanks, b-babe.” Jongin whispers, still dazed from the pleasure of Sehun’s hand continuously pumping up and down his dick.

He sneaks a hand around the boy atop him, uncapping the lube to apply some to his fingers.

“ _Sneaky_ , hyung.” Sehun murmurs, pressing kisses into the side of Jongin’s neck.

He feels his hand stutter it’s movement around Jongin when the first finger slides in, slowly.

“ _Oh._ ”

“Have you never had any… Anything up here b-before?”

Sehun’s silence is telling.

“I think I kind of l-like it, though.”

(Jongin smiles nostalgically. Sehun reminds him of himself when he was doing this for the first time.)

“I’ll take it e-easy for you.”

When he gets the finger in, all the way up to the knuckle, he gives Sehun a moment to adjust before moving.

“Okay?”

“Okay _._ ”

And then he starts steadily thrusting his finger in and out, delighting in the way Sehun’s voice picks up in volume. He presses the digit _up_ , right into the spot he knows so well, and-

“Oh, _fuck_.” Sehun breathes out. His grip loosens on Jongin’s cock, resting limply as he focuses on the new sensations.

Jongin hums out in amusement. “I’m okay, baby, here.” He moves his free hand down to grab Sehun’s, guiding the fingers back to his hole.

He feels Sehun shyly brush around his fingers, collecting some of the lube for himself.

“Why do you have so many flavors of lube if you’ve never tried butt stuff?”

“Shut _up_.” Sehun squeaks indignantly, sliding his first finger in beside Jongin’s. “It’s nice to j-jerk off to some… Something other than th-the smell of my loneliness and desperation.”

“Understandable.”

Jongin helps Sehun finger himself, adding another finger to start scissoring him open.

Sehun absolutely _loves_ it.

His cock hangs heavy towards his stomach, leaking in precum.

He groans, trying not to cum before he gets to feel Jongin’s dick inside him. He reluctantly guides Jongin’s fingers out of him, whimpering as they pull out.

“Baby?”

“I want you to fuck me. _Now_ , Jongin. Please.”

“Your wish is my command.” Jongin grins charmingly, running his hands affectionately up and down Sehun's thighs. They quiver under his touch.

He positions Sehun over his cock, looking into his eyes patiently.

Sehun bites his lip.

Nods.

The stretch isn't as bad as Sehun had imagined- much easier with the way Jongin had fingered him open so nicely before.

Sehun's asshole squeezes around Jongin's dick as he adjusts. It makes Jongin's head loll back in a breathless gasp of pleasure.

“Oh, _fuck.”_

A beat passes.

“Can I m-move now, hyung?”

“You're gonna k- _kill_ me, baby. _Yeah_ _.”_ Jongin moans out, too encased in pleasure with the warmth of Sehun.

And then Sehun starts moving,  working himself slowly up and down on Jongin's dick.

And Jongin is _weak_ under him.

“This good?”

“I'm th-the one who sh-should be asking that, Sehun.”

“So that's a yes?” He whispers mischievously, starting to pick up the pace.

“ _Yes._ ”

Sehun smiles.

His hand runs along his own chest, pausing to rub around one of his nipples. His mouth parts open in pleasure as he fucks himself onto Jongin’s cock; caressing at his chest.

“You’re so _hot,_ S-Sehun.”

Sehun’s eyes slip closed, eyebrows knitting in focus.

It takes all of his willpower to hold back from cumming on the spot.

After a few long moments, the hand glides down to wrap loosely at his hard cock. His eyes meet Jongin’s hazily as he strokes, thighs slapping noisily against Jongin’s hips as he bounces.

Jongin’s fists curl into tight fists against the bed.

“Babe, I’m gonna, g-gonna-”

Sehun slows, focusing on taking him deeply for a few turns before speeding back up, faster than before.

“Go ahead, h-hyung. _Cum_ for me.”

It doesn’t take much more than permission for him to knock his head back and moan out in pleasure as climax rushes over him, bringing warm waves of pleasure spreading throughout his entire body.

Sehun moans when he can feel Jongin’s cum filling him, gripping tighter at his dick as follows suit.

His release spills warm against his hand as he cums, fucking himself lazily through his orgasm.

He learns forward, dick softening inside of him, and pulls Jongin into a dizzy kiss.

Jongin kisses back almost sleepily, threading a heavy hand through Sehun’s hair.

When Sehun palls back, he bumps his nose against Jongin’s playfully.

“How long?” He whispers. His eyes curl into crescents as he waits for the response, moving off Jongin’s dick to straddle his stomach instead.

“Since I’ve wanted you or since I’ve _realized_ I’ve wanted you?”

“Either. Both.”

“I’ve wanted you since before I could remember.” The pad of Jongin’s thumb strokes fondly at Sehun’s cheek. “I only realized freshman year of college.”

“ _Freshman year?_ ”

Jongin’s cheeks flush over.

“Why didn’t you ever _tell_ me?” Sehun looks at him frantically, curls his fingers into Jongin’s chest in pleasant surprise.

“You insisted you were straight, Sehun.”

“Oh, yeah.” Sehun nods sheepishly, looking down. “I still don’t think I could’ve possibly rejected you though, all things considered…”

Jongin raises an eyebrow at him, blush spreading down steadily. “What kind of things things?”

“Like, the fact that I’ve basically jerked off in the shower to thoughts of you since high school.”

“You said _straight_ , liar!”

“It wasn’t gay if I said ‘no homo’ afterwards, though!”

“You can’t just- Oh, whatever. Just _tell_ me next time, will you?”

Sehun flashes him a dorky smile.

“Fair enough.”

His smile halts suddenly.

His eyes widen.

“... Oh _fuck_ , Jongin, your _essay_.”

Jongin is up and out of the bed in half a second flat.

Sehun sits criss-cross applesauce and watches him work curiously from the bed.

_Cute._

 

 

\+ Bonus

 

“Hey, hyung?”

Jongin looks up from his fancy dinner, a charming smile covering his face.

“Yeah, Sehunnie?”

Sehun drops down onto one knee, pulling out a small black box from his pocket.

Jongin sets his fork down as his other hand comes to sit motionless above his mouth.

“Have you ever thought about what it would be like to marry a dude?”

 _“Oh my god,_ Oh Sehun, **_yes_** _._ ”  
  


 


End file.
